Bound by Love
by shel
Summary: my take for a season 4 finale as phoebe and cole are given one last chance...
1. Lost Love

**CHARMED**

**"Bound by Love"**

_by shel_

_© may 2002_

_disclaimer__: the charmed ones, cole, and leo and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too… _

_rating__: "pg-13"_

_summary__: my take for a season finale as phoebe and cole are given one last chance…_

_timeline__: a week after the events of 'womb raider'…_

_archive__: please don't without express permission…_

_notes__: additional references to 'the fifth halliwheel,' 'bite me,' 'charmed and dangerous,' 'bride and gloom,' and 'long live the queen'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…___

**Chapter One ~ Lost Love**

"Something I can do for you?" Phoebe asked the two sisters she caught standing in the middle of her room.

Startled, Paige let the paper slip from her fingers to the floor.

Red-faced, Piper bent down and picked it up.  She folded it at its worn crease and returned it to the envelope from which it came.  She handed it to Phoebe who had stepped into the room.  "We're sorry," she apologized.  "It's really none of our business."

Phoebe looked down at the envelope and rubbed her fingers across her printed name.  She didn't speak as she dropped her bag on the bed, went to her nightstand, and placed the envelope next to the picture of herself and Cole.  She touched the picture, Cole's face, tenderly with her index finger.

"It was my fault," Paige admitted.  "I wanted to offer you a lift to work and saw the note on your bed. I know I shouldn't have looked but I…"

"Was curious," Phoebe completed for her sister as she turned around to face them.  "I understand.  I'd probably be curious too."

"Still," Piper said as she shook her head, "that doesn't give us the right to invade your privacy.  We should have known better and --"

"It's okay," Phoebe interrupted.  "Really," she added to her sisters' relief, "and, in a way, I'm glad you read it because now you know."

Paige looked at Piper in confusion and asked, "Know what?"

"That Cole loves…loved me," Phoebe sadly corrected herself.  "He really loved me."

"We never doubted that," Piper remarked as she took Phoebe's hand in hers.

"Didn't you?" Phoebe asked as her eyes welled with tears.  She yanked her hand from Piper's and angrily wiped her eyes.  "Look, I really don't want to get into this now.  I've got a lot to do today so that I won't have to work over the weekend."  She grabbed her bag from the bed and headed out of her room.

"Phoebe, wait!" Paige called out.  Phoebe stopped in the hallway and turned around to face them.  "Don't go like this," Paige entreated, "not mad."

"I'm not mad," Phoebe contended.  "Disappointed maybe, but not mad."

"We love you, Phoebe," Piper added quietly as she stepped closer to her younger sister, "and we were only trying to protect you."

"I know," Phoebe admitted as she reached out and lightly caressed Piper's cheek before she dropped her hand to her side, "but you also have to know and believe, really believe, that, Source or not, Cole loved me and would never have done anything to hurt me.  And know that if he had been so completely evil, you both would've been dead long before I even married him."  Piper and Paige stared back at her, stunned and speechless, but Phoebe didn't even pause.  "I know how evil the Source was, I faced him enough times.  I also know how Cole struggled with him for control.  You were both safe as long as you didn't interfere and, even when you did, Cole still did his best to protect you."

"But," Paige sputtered, "how can you expect --"

"When you had that run-in with the power broker," Phoebe interrupted, "it was Cole who helped you.  And when you became Ms. Dracula, it was Cole who saved you."

"It was Cole who set me up in the first place," Paige retorted.

Piper stepped between her sisters and spoke to Phoebe, "I think what Paige means is that Cole --"

"Was every bit the innocent he was when he first competed with Belthazor for control," Phoebe interrupted.  "The only reason he even became the Source was because absorbing the Hollow was the only way to save me from the Source's attack. All Cole wanted was to share a life with me.  And all I can hope for now is that he's found the peace he deserves."

"He has.  I'm sure of it," Piper responded as she pulled a reluctant Phoebe into a hug. "You're not alone, Pheebs.  Remember that, please," she requested.

"I know," Phoebe softly acknowledged as she stepped out of her older sister's embrace.  She glanced at Paige who, upset, stood off to the side.  She gave her younger sister a slight smile and asked, "So, is that offer of a ride still available?"

Paige looked to Piper who smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled in return, "You bet."

*****     *****     *****     *****

Phoebe put down the letter from Anna in San Francisco and answered her phone, "Phoebe Halliwell."

"Phoebe," Darryl Morris's voice replied, "can you meet me at Inspector Miles's now?"

Phoebe stiffened in her seat and replied, "Darryl, it's really not a great time.  I've managed to write a couple of columns to stay ahead of the game in case Elise throws any out but I'm still swamped under piles of mail and I really didn't want to work on this over the weekend."

"It's important," Darryl insisted.

Phoebe immediately sat up straight, "My kind of important or yours?"

"Both….Look, Phoebe, the truth is…the truth is that they've found a body," he reluctantly admitted.

"A body?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"At least a week old.  Found in an abandoned warehouse," Darryl explained.  "I haven't seen it but Inspector Miles thinks it could be Cole."

Phoebe quickly shook her head,  "But it's not, Darryl, you know that's impossible."

"I know it," Darryl agreed, "and you know it.  But Inspector Miles doesn't and he needs you to make an identification….It won't be easy, Phoebe, but it's the best thing you could do for your case."

After a moment Phoebe questioned, "My case? You make it sound like I'm about to be arrested."

"You know what I mean," Darryl answered, "we've talked about this, Phoebe.  You can't give even the slightest hint that you know something about Cole's disappearance.  You've got to see this through."

Phoebe nodded in spite of the fact that she knew Darryl couldn't see.  After another moment, she asked, "Couldn't you go instead?"

"It has to be an immediate family member," Darryl informed her.  "I'm sorry, Phoebe, but it's best if you're the one to go.  But you don't have to go alone.  Piper or Paige could go with you.  Or Leo again."

Phoebe thought a moment. "Leo's not home and I don't know about my sisters," she considered.    "Couldn't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not," Darryl said.  "But I'll be there with you the whole time.  I won't let you do this alone."

*****     *****     *****     *****

Despite her blazer, Phoebe shivered while she waited with Darryl in the cool room.  She hugged herself and then nervously straightened her skirt and then hugged herself again.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Turner?" Inspector Miles asked as he entered the room in front of them.

Phoebe was startled and accidentally stepped back into Darryl.  She turned to apologize to him and he gave her a comforting smile.  She turned back to the inspector and apologized.

"Perhaps you should check with your doctor first," Inspector Miles suggested, "because this can be pretty traumatic even if it's not your husband that was discovered."

Phoebe glanced at Darryl.  "Doctor?"

Darryl flushed in embarrassment and told her, "We've been so busy, I never had the chance to tell him.  I'm sorry."

Phoebe nodded and spoke softly, "It's okay.  I forgot that others knew, that's all."

"Did something happen, Mrs. Turner?" Inspector Miles asked as he watched them both.

"I," Phoebe began uncomfortably, "I…I…."

Darryl put his arm around Phoebe's shoulder and she leaned into him and closed her eyes.  "She…lost the baby," he explained to the inspector.

The inspector immediately saddened.  "I'm sorry, Mrs. Turner.  It wasn't that day last week in my office, was it?" Phoebe merely nodded and he murmured, "So many strange things happened then, I feel as if it was my fault.  Those books flying off the shelf and that fire in the trash …"

"It wasn't your fault," Phoebe admitted in a choked voice. "There were…complications.  I didn't know…."

"I am sorry," he repeated sincerely.

Phoebe nodded but looked up at Darryl, "Can we get this over with?"

After a nod from the inspector, Darryl led Phoebe across the room to the freezer drawer on the opposite wall.  He kept his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her.  The inspector opened the door and pulled out the tray.  The body was beneath a sheet and Darryl asked her, "Are you sure you're ready?"

After Phoebe nodded, the inspector removed the sheet.  "He's not pretty," he warned as he stepped back.  "Is this your husband?"

Phoebe looked down at the body's face and gasped.  She staggered back against Darryl.

"Is this Cole Turner?" the inspector repeated more urgently.

Phoebe shook her head and quickly turned around as Darryl embraced her.  She didn't even try to stop her tears.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Turner," the inspector again apologized as he covered the body and returned it into the wall, "but we had to be sure."

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Phoebe whispered.

"It'll be okay, Phoebe," Darryl reassured her.

"The truth is, Mrs. Turner," Inspector Miles reluctantly began, "that this isn't good news."  Phoebe slowly turned around and faced him.  "The more time that goes by," he continued, "the less we'll have to go on.  It won't matter whether he left of his own accord or not, we probably won't find him."

"You're giving up?" Phoebe asked with the tiniest hint of relief.

"Not giving up," the inspector insisted as he mistook the reason for her brief moment of relief, "just not keeping it a top priority.  I'm sorry.  We don't have the manpower to keep up a missing person's case like this.  Hiring a private investigator might be the only way to find results and bring us something to go on."

"I appreciate your honesty," Phoebe nodded, "but right now I think I'd like to go home."

Inspector Miles nodded sympathetically, "If there's anything I can do."

"Thank you," Phoebe said as she turned to go.

"Give me ten minutes," Darryl requested, "and I'll drive you back."

Phoebe shook her head, "I think I need to be alone."

"Phoebe…" Darryl began.

"I'll be okay," she tried to assure him.  "I just need some time alone."

"I'll check in on you later," Darryl promised.

Phoebe smiled faintly and said, "Thanks, Darryl…for everything."

*****     *****     *****     *****

Phoebe sat in the middle of the circle on the attic floor.  She took the athame, cut her fingertip, and let the blood drip onto the lined paper on the floor in front of her.

She closed her eyes and chanted, 

                _"Spirits all around, hear my plea,_

_                Bring my husband home to me."_

She waited expectantly but, when nothing happened, she whispered, "Please, help me."

"Phoebe?" Piper's voice called.  "Are you in…here?" Piper stood in the doorway and stared at her sister within the circle.  "Honey, no," she whispered as she rushed to Phoebe's side.  She knelt down and said, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" Phoebe asked as she opened her eyes.

Piper swept some of Phoebe's hair behind her ear and spoke gently, "We tried this with Prue, remember? We tried to bring her back.  I tried to bring her back but I couldn't…We couldn't.  I don't want to see you go through that again."

"Then don't watch," Phoebe angrily responded as she pushed herself back from Piper's touch.  "Prue didn't call to us.  To me.  He is."

Unsettled, Piper spoke calmly, "Honey, I thought we'd settled this the other day.  It's just --"

"Don't!" Phoebe warned.  "Don't you dare say it's my imagination or wishful thinking."

"Sweetie…" Piper began.

"No," Phoebe insisted, "it's not my imagination."  She crumpled up the bloodied paper and threw it atop the small pile of crumpled paper opposite her.  She reached for her nearby pen and notepad and spoke, "You have no idea what it's like.  It's worse than losing Prue.  So much worse.  I didn't just lose a husband, I lost a part of myself.  Can't you understand that? Don't you remember what it felt like when you thought you'd killed Leo?"  Piper looked uncomfortable but remained silent and Phoebe continued in a desperate tone, "I'm empty, Piper.  Empty.  Do you know I almost wish that body today had been Cole's just so that I could've seen him once more? Touched him once more.  I miss him so much.  More than I thought even possible."  Tears trickled down her cheeks but Phoebe ignored them.  "I can hear him calling me.  Asking for help.  He's not at peace.  There's something wrong and I have to find him.  I have to make it right.  I owe it to him."

"What do you me--" Piper asked nervously.

"Please," Phoebe interrupted, "Piper, can't you understand? I have to do this."

Piper gazed into her sister's eyes and recognized the look of determination.  She hugged Phoebe. "I'll be downstairs."

"Thank you," Phoebe sighed before she returned to her notepad and began writing.

Piper stood in the doorway and turned back to her sister, "I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too, Piper," Phoebe admitted as she looked up, "but I have to do this."

Piper nodded and Phoebe returned to her task.  Piper stood in the doorway and watched as Phoebe wrote, crossed something out, and wrote again.  The blue lights startled her momentarily before she sighed in relief.  "Leo," she murmured.

Leo solidified and opened his arms to his distressed wife.  "What's going on?" he asked quietly when he noticed Phoebe sitting in the circle.

"She's trying to bring Cole back," Piper sadly answered as she pulled back slightly.  "Was I like this? For Prue, I mean?"  Leo's eyes answered for him and she leaned back into her husband's embrace.  "I'm sorry, I never realized how bad it must've been for all of you."

"It's okay, Piper," Leo responded as he kissed her forehead, "we all understood."

"I wish I understood now," Piper reluctantly admitted as she stepped back.  She turned and watched Phoebe angrily rip the paper out of the notepad and toss it to the growing pile.  "She's in so much pain and I don't know how to help her."

"I don't know that you can," Leo cryptically commented.

"She insists he's calling her," Piper offered, "but she hasn't really dealt with anything since she learned that Cole was the Source so I thought this was part of her grief and maybe part of her feelings of guilt but, Leo, do you think maybe, just maybe, it's possible that…"

"I don't know, honey," Leo said as he hugged her.  "The Elders believe Cole is dead.  But, I promise you, Piper, we won't let her go through this alone."

*****     *****     *****     *****

Phoebe hugged her knees and murmured, "If this doesn't work…"

She shifted position and pulled up her long straight skirt so that she could sit cross-legged.  She lit the large white candle on the floor in front of her.  Then, she again took the athame and widened the cut on her fingertip.  She allowed the blood to drip on the paper she held in her other hand and began, "Spirits, please…Spirits…"

Unable to find her voice, she waited a moment.  She cleared her throat and chanted again,

                _"Spirits, please, help this widowed bride,_

_                Send her to her beloved's side."_

Phoebe folded the paper and dropped it into the flame and closed her eyes.

*****     *****     *****     *****

"Leo! Piper!" Paige yelled from the attic.  The pair orbed in and she informed them, "She's gone."

"Gone?" Piper panicked as she looked around the attic.  "She can't be gone!  She was here an hour ago!  Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Paige answered.  "I just came in to check on her but she wasn't here.  She must've found the right spell."

"Do you know which one she used?" Leo asked.

Paige shook her head. "Phoebe's the spell-writer. Of course, we know which ones she didn't use," she said as she indicated to the pile of crumpled paper.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment.  "I can't sense her," he admitted.

Paige exchanged a worried glance with her sister.  "You don't think she's gone underground, do you?"

"Why would she go there?" Piper asked in return.  "There's no one there who could help. No one powerful enough, anyway."

Leo cleared his throat nervously.  "Actually, there still are demons and dark priests powerful enough to take control of the Underworld."

Piper was stunned but shook her head, "I can't even think about that now.  Right now we have to concentrate on finding Phoebe."

"Maybe we're not supposed to," Leo carefully suggested.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked, annoyed.  "She needs our help."

"Maybe not.  Phoebe has to work through this herself," Leo explained, "just like you had to work through Prue's death yourself, Piper."

"I don't like this," Piper insisted as she shook her head.  "We don't know where she is.  What if something happens? How will we help her?"

Leo took his wife in his arms and hugged her tightly, "I think this is one of those times when you just have to have faith."

"Faith," the two sisters echoed quietly as they stared at the empty circle.

_to be continued…_


	2. Found Love

**CHARMED**

**"Bound by Love"**

_by shel_

_© may 2002_

_disclaimer, etc__: see part one…_

**Chapter Two ~ Found Love**

Phoebe opened her eyes and recognized the large cavernous room as the one where she had stood by Cole's side for the Source's coronation.  The same chamber in which the Seer had been destroyed by Phoebe's baby that she had transferred within herself.  Both times the chamber had crowded with demons and had been framed with rows of fire.  Now, however, Phoebe found herself alone and with only a single torch anchored to the wall behind her to provide light to the room.  The cage that had held her and her sisters wasn't there, she noticed, and neither was the pedestal of skulls that had held the Grimoire.  Nor were the ashes of all those demons that had been vanquished.

Phoebe carefully stood on the raised pentagonal platform and smoothed her skirt. Suddenly, a small picture fluttered to the floor near her feet.  She bent down and picked it up.  She squinted at it and held it up to the glow of the torch.

"Cole," she whispered as she recognized the face in the small photo.  "Oh, Cole, I've messed up again," she continued as she sat down.  Without wondering from where the photo came, she spoke to it, "All I wanted was to find you.  Help you.  But, instead, I'm here again.  And I don't have the energy to fight them when they discover me in their realm.  I don't imagine they'll be too merciful seeing as I'm the reason their leader was vanquished again.  I suppose, though," she considered with a sigh, "that I shouldn't help make it easy for them."

Phoebe carefully stood and tucked the photo into her waistband.  She rubbed her bare arms.  "Knew I should've switched to my sweats instead of staying in this work outfit," she muttered to herself, "but I was so anxious and…never mind."

Phoebe carefully removed the torch from its holder and walked towards the chamber's opening.  She peeked out into the corridor and decided it was safe to continue.  She stayed close to the wall on her right and slowly made her way down the corridor.  She followed its curve to the right and was surprised that no one had yet discovered her presence.  She continued down the corridor and suddenly stopped.  She listened and realized that there were no sounds other than those of her own footsteps.  She hurried down the corridor and followed its curve to the right and entered the chamber before her.

"What the hell?" she uttered when she realized she was right back where she had started.

She turned around and exited the chamber.  She quickly followed the deserted corridor and, at its end, found herself back in the very same chamber.  She returned the torch to its holder and returned to her original spot on the platform.

Phoebe knelt in her spot, closed her eyes and calmly chanted,

                _"Spirits, wherever you roam,_

_                Share your gifts and send me home."_

After nothing happened, Phoebe opened her eyes, pulled the photo from her waistband, and stared at it.  "Maybe this is my punishment," she murmured.  "Oh, Cole, I'm sorry I can't help you.  I'm sorry for ruining you life.  I'm sorry for destroying you.  I'm sorry for bringing you so much pain."  Her tears began to flow and she continued in a choked voice, "But I won't be hurting you anymore.  Not my sisters and not you…."

Phoebe's grief overwhelmed her and she slid the rest of the way to the floor, curled herself into a ball, and sobbed.  She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will away the pain she felt but couldn't and cried even harder.

"Don't cry for me," Cole's quiet voice requested. 

She barely felt his arms wrap around her and she continued to sob.  Somewhere, though, her mind began to register the strong, familiar, body that pressed close to hers.  Her sobs lessened as she felt her hair being gently stroked.

"Cole?" she whispered with her eyes still tightly shut.

"I'm here, Phoebe," was his quiet reply.

Phoebe stiffened in his embrace.  "Cole?" she asked again, a little more soundly.

Cole gently encouraged her to turn over to face him and repeated in a comforting voice, "I'm here."

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the face before her.  "C-Cole?"

Cole smiled and caressed her cheek.  "It's me," he assured her.

With a trembling hand, Phoebe reached out and touched Cole's cheek.  When it proved to be solid, her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped, "Cole?"

Cole carefully sat up and helped his stunned wife into a seated position.  Her shock was evident and he didn't break his contact with her.  He gripped her upper arms and repeated with a smile, "I'm really here, Phoebe.  This isn't a dream."

Phoebe stared down at the arms holding hers and slowly brought herself to gaze into his eyes.  She held his stare a moment before she flung herself at him and began to cry.  He wrapped his arms around her but Phoebe continued to press in against him.  She sobbed but somehow managed to whisper, "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he promised, "I could never leave you."

*****     *****     *****     *****

Cole leaned back as he stretched out his legs off the edge of the platform.  He rested his hand on Phoebe's shoulder as she rested on the platform with her head in his lap.  When she stirred in distress, he quickly sat forward and stroked her cheek and hair while he murmured, "It's okay, Phoebe.  I'm here."

But Phoebe suddenly bolted upright and glanced wildly at her surroundings.  She felt her heart pounding and gasped when two strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around her.  She stiffened and, without turning her head, timidly questioned, "Cole?"

"I'm here," Cole replied.  "Are you all right?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I haven't been all right for a long time."  She twisted around to face him.  "I don't understand why we're here.  How long have we been here? How did you get here? Where is everyone? Am I dead?"

Cole couldn't help but smile at the spark generated in her eyes.  He pulled her close again and shifted position so that they sat side-by-side.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked her upper arm with his hand.  He admitted, "I'm not sure.  The last thing I clearly remember before finding myself here alone was being in the penthouse when you and your sisters," he paused as she stiffened.  "It's okay, Phoebe, I know it had to be done.  It was the only way."

Phoebe buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and, in a muffled voice, said, "There had to be another way."

Cole shook his head.  "I was losing control to the Source and would have destroyed your sisters.  I couldn't have stopped, not even for you." 

"I didn't want to," Phoebe cried softly.  "I love you, Cole."

"I know," he responded as he kissed the top of her head, "and I don't blame you or your sisters.  I'm only relieved that you and the baby are safe now with your sisters."  Phoebe only cried harder and Cole continued to hold her tight.  "It'll be okay, Phoebe, I promise.  I'll get you both out of here and back to your sisters safely."

Phoebe shook her head and coughed as she choked on a sob, "You don't understand."

"Tell me," Cole cautiously requested when he saw the sorrow in her eyes, "what's happened."

*****     *****     *****     *****

"Leo!" Paige excitedly said when Leo appeared before her at the sisters' private booth in P3.

Before Leo could say anything, Piper had pushed her way through the crowd to his side.  "Piper, I --"

"Is she back?" Piper interrupted.

Leo shook his head and was saddened by the looks of disappointment on the sisters' faces.  "But I've checked with the Elders again and they don't think Phoebe's…"

"Great," Paige muttered, "they don't think she's dead but they have no idea where she is.  Y'know, Leo, I don't have too much faith left in those Elders of yours."

"Paige," Piper warned.  "The Elders aren't infallible.  I'm sure they wouldn't keep any information about this from us."

Leo nodded gratefully, "We have to be patient and trust in Phoebe.  She'll come back to us."

"When?" Paige challenged.

"When she's completed her quest," Leo responded as he embraced his wife.

*****     *****     *****     *****

"Not our child?" Cole asked in shock as he stared at Phoebe who stood across the chamber with her back to him.

"She had it all planned from the start," Phoebe explained quietly without turning around, "all to become the new Source."

Cole quickly stood and came up behind his wife.  "Tell me," he urged, "I need to know."

Phoebe leaned back against Cole for support and stared into the space where she had been held in the magical cage with her sisters.  "It wasn't a baby but pure evil.  Completely the Source.  She had even told me the tonic was evil to strengthen me to withstand carrying it."

"I thought there was something about the tonic," Cole thoughtfully added.  "You seemed to change when you took it."

"We looked for the extra batch in the safe," Phoebe said, "when I couldn't stop the nightmares of the Seer trying to steal our baby and wanted to create a vanquishing potion but the safe was empty."

"I suppose, deep down, I wanted you to stop taking it," Cole decided.  "I did leave you --"

"The note," Phoebe interrupted.  "I know, I…" her voice trailed off as she twisted around in his arms and gazed up at him, "Cole, I…."

"Hush," Cole whispered, "I know."  Phoebe clung tightly to him and he quietly declared, "I'm so sorry, Phoebe, for what you went through and, when we get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is make the Seer pay for your pain and I swear I won't need any powers to do it."

Phoebe shook her head and bitterly told him, "The Seer's already paid, rather painfully, and, hopefully, she'll continue to suffer for an eternity."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked as he led Phoebe back to the platform and sat on the edge next to her.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she remembered.  "I began losing control to the baby.  At first, it was sort of funny," she added with a slight smile, "because he tended to take over whenever anyone spoke badly of you.  Paige didn't even have to speak before she'd find herself on the receiving end of a backhanded punch."

Cole chuckled but quickly apologized, "Sorry, I know she's your sister and that she only wanted you to be safe."  He noticed Phoebe's suddenly somber expression.  "What happened next?"

"I started having these hot flashes, literally," Phoebe explained as she squeezed her eyes shut at the memory.  "In the inspector's office I was doubled over in pain.  I thought…" Phoebe opened her eyes and continued softly, "I thought I was going to miscarry."

"Oh, Phoebe," Cole whispered as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Then the tall man came after us," Phoebe continued in a rush, "and I…the baby…pushed Paige into him and they disappeared."

"Tall man?" Cole asked.

Phoebe nodded, "This mythical guy without a name who was a portal.  He had taken Paige to the Underworld where the Seer sent me a vision of her death if I didn't return with him."

"Tall man," Cole repeated as he paled.  "Do you have any idea who that is? There's no way to destroy him if he's been released with the Seer gone.  It was only her magic that kept him imprisoned in the cage.  Phoebe, if she's gone…"

"It's okay," Phoebe quickly reassured, "He's not a problem.  I…the baby…took care of that."

Cole stiffened and pulled back slightly, "What do you mean you took care of it?" he asked cautiously.

"I didn't mean to but he posed a danger and I lost control and destroyed him," Phoebe nervously explained, "and then…"

"Then what?" Cole encouraged when she fell silent.

"Then I lost control completely.  I found myself down here and let the Seer take the baby," she looked back at Cole.  "I couldn't do anything to stop her.  One moment our son was within me and the next he was within her."

Cole reached for his trembling wife and pulled her close.  "It's okay," he murmured.

"That's when I realized the truth," Phoebe admitted, "with the Seer's revelations.  He was never our son.  I suppose the clues were there all along but I refused to see."

They sat quietly in each other's arms as each absorbed the full impact of the truth.

"The Seer was greedy," Phoebe finally concluded, "and that's what led to her destruction.  She was so confident in her strength and determination.  For all her visions, she couldn't see that the Source's full power would destroy her too.  And that's what happened.  The Power of Three forced the Seer to tap into the Source's full power and it wound up destroying her and every other demon in the chamber.  And then, we were free.  I thought."  Phoebe looked into her husband's eyes and noticed them brim with unshed tears.  "I'm so sorry, Cole," she whispered as she tenderly wiped away a tear that began to trail down his cheek.

"Sorry?" Cole blinked as he grabbed her hand.  "You're sorry?"

"For everything," Phoebe began in a panicky rush. "You lost so much.  Belthazor, your way of life, your son.  If it hadn't been for me, you --"

Cole's intense kiss interrupted her.  "If it hadn't been for you," he stated, "I'd never have known what it meant to be alive.  Truly alive."

Phoebe shook her head in disagreement.  "I've brought you nothing but pain."

"Is that what you think?" Cole asked as he gently caressed her face.

Phoebe nodded and couldn't meet his gaze.  "You would have been better off without ever having met me."

"Don't ever say that," Cole angrily replied as he gripped her tightly by the arms.  Phoebe looked back at him in shock and he ordered, "Promise me you will never say anything as stupid as that again."

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said in a timid voice.

Cole immediately softened, "No, I'm sorry, Phoebe.  I didn't mean to hurt you.  That's the last thing I've ever wanted.  But I can't bear the thought of you thinking that we have been a mistake."

Phoebe finally looked him in the eyes and admitted, "I don't think that.  I've never thought that."

"Good," Cole agreed, "because one of the only things in my life that I don't regret is falling in love with you."  Phoebe was silent and he promised, "We will get through this, Phoebe.   Together."

"Together," Phoebe repeated as she hugged Cole tightly.

"Well, I am certainly glad to hear that," a voice replied from behind them.

_to be continued…_


	3. Secret Love

****

CHARMED

"Bound by Love"

__

by shel

© may 2002

disclaimer: see part one

****

Chapter Three ~ Secret Love

Paige sat at the counter and picked at her eggs while Piper silently stared into her coffee cup.

Both turned their heads when Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"The Elders still don't have anything," he announced.

"Any rumors from?" Piper questioned as she glanced down at the floor.

Leo shook his head. "Things have been quiet down there since the Seer was vanquished."

"I suppose we should be grateful," Piper acknowledged with a sigh of indifference.

"How are you two doing?" Leo asked in concern as he looked from an exhausted Piper to Paige.

"Phoebe's been missing for more than ten hours," Paige remarked as she pushed her plate away. "How should we be doing?"

"Dad called before," Piper told him, "wanting to take Phoebe out for brunch and I didn't know how to tell him he may have already lost another daughter."

"Look, you can't think like that," he insisted. "You both need to find something to keep your mind off Phoebe for a little while," he suggested.

"I already out-potioned myself when Phoebe became queen," Piper said hopelessly, "so the last thing we need is more potions and I'mI'm not in the mood to bake."

Leo stared at his wife with sudden concern, "But, Piper, you're always --"

"I just can't," Piper tearfully said as she fled the room.

"Why don't you go after her," Paige indicated as she grabbed her bag and jacket from the counter. "I'll make a trip to Chinatown and pick up some of the herbs that Piper used up during her potion-making spree."

***** ***** ***** *****

"Who are you," Cole demanded as he and Phoebe quickly got to their feet. He stood protectively in front of her and quickly continued, "And what do you want?"

"My name is Adam and I am here," the stranger answered as he stepped into the light, "to offer you both a chance. A last chance."

Phoebe and Cole exchanged glances and she cautiously asked, "A last chance for what?"

"To prove yourselves worthy, of course," Adam, dressed in black, replied as he joined them on the platform. He appeared to be no older than Cole, with piercing green eyes, and straight, jet-black, hair that fell to his shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" Cole questioned. "Did you bring us here? Why? What are we to you?"

The stranger smiled mysteriously, "All will be answered..In due time." With a wave of his hand, Cole and Phoebe disappeared in a sparkling white light.

***** ***** ***** *****

Paige walked through the back alley towards her car when someone slammed into her from behind. She dropped the plastic bag she held and fell forward to the ground. After a moment, she shook her head in a daze. "What the --" she muttered as she slowly sat up and tried to disentangle herself from the small female form.

"I didn't see you. I'm sorry," the petite redhead replied, "but they're after me. I've got to go." Dressed in a black jumpsuit, she scrambled to her feet and began to run from Paige but Paige reached out and grabbed her.

"Wait," Paige called out, "are you in trouble? Maybe I can help."

"You can't," the young woman quickly replied.

"Try me," Paige insisted when she realized the young woman couldn't be more than twenty years old.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," the young woman begged. "I've got to find Alec before they find him."

"Who's Alec?" Paige asked. "Who's after you?"

"Please, let me go," the young woman pleaded as she broke free from Paige's grip. "You're one of them," she gasped in surprise before she suddenly blinked out.

"One of who?" Paige asked as she stared at the spot the young woman had occupied only seconds before. She sighed and looked down at her torn bag and loose items that were strewn on the ground.

"Where did she go?" the man in black asked as he came up behind Paige.

Startled, Paige spun around. "Who are you?"

"Where did she go?" he demanded as he grabbed her wrist with one hand while three men joined him. He raised his other hand towards Paige, as if to strike her, and angrily repeated, "Where is she?"

"Stop, Charles!" one of his colleagues ordered. "Do you not recognize this one?"

The blond-haired man stopped and stared at Paige before he quickly dropped his hands to his sides. With a bent head, he apologized, "You are a Charmed One. Forgive me."

Paige stepped back and rubbed her wrist as she stared at the four identically dressed men. "What's going on?"

One of the men knelt on the ground and, with a wave of his hand, restored Paige's purchase to its original intact state. He picked it up, returned it to her, and answered, "We were chasing a demon who has killed one of our coven."

Paige eyes widened in surprise. "You're witches?"

"Did you see where she went?" another politely asked her.

Paige shook her head. "She collided with me and blinked out. I thought only warlocks blinked."

"Some lower-level demons have the ability," the last witch explained.

"Lower-level?" Paige questioned. "Then how dangerous could she be?"

"She killed one of us," Charles replied as his blue eyes flashed in anger. "Don't be fooled by her appearance. She's a demon through and through."

"Sorry," Paige muttered, "but after having faced and defeated some of the most powerful demons around, it's pretty hard to see how one lower-level demon, practically a kid, could get away from four witches."

"Easy for you to say," the fourth witch countered, "when you're a Charmed One."

"Sorry," Paige repeated. "Look, it's been a rough day. Good luck with your demon hunting, I've gotta get home."

***** ***** ***** *****

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe asked Cole as she quickly looked around to make sure no one discovered their sudden appearance in the park.

"I don't know," Cole admitted as he reached for her hand and pulled her to a more secluded spot under a shade tree that was framed by tall bushes.

"What time is it?" Phoebe asked as she looked around at the crowded park. "Lunch time, I guess," she answered herself as she hungrily noted the many people who were enjoying picnics. "What do we do now?" she asked him.

"Wait for Adam, I guess," he answered as he scanned the area. "I wish we fit in a bit better, though," he added.

Suddenly, a red blanket appeared on the ground before them. A picnic basket popped into existence on top of it and Phoebe turned to Cole in shock. "HowHow'd that happen?"

"That stranger, Adam?" Cole wondered as he cautiously bent down to examine the basket. He began unpacking it and was pleased by the contents. "Hmmm, all that's missing is a nice bottle of chilled Champagne."

Suddenly, a wine bottle in a bucket of ice and two glasses appeared on the blanket and Phoebe gasped, "Cole, I think it's you."

Cole looked back at her and shook his head. "I lost my powers again when the Source was vanquished. Besides, I was never able to make something appear like that before I gained his powers."

"Try it again," Phoebe insisted as she knelt next to him.

To humor her, Cole agreed. "Fine. I'd like to see you in something a little more comfortable."

Phoebe gasped again as she suddenly found herself wearing her short black satin nightgown. She looked around wildly. "Cole!"

Cole smiled in surprise, reached over, and kissed her passionately. As he pulled away, he acknowledged, "Not that comfortable, I suppose."

She sighed in relief when she discovered her new outfit was a more appropriate casual short-sleeved top and matching long knit skirt. "Hmmm, I think you deserve a new outfit, too, Mr. Turner."

Cole looked at his outfit and agreed, "I suppose I've been in this long enough. How's this?"

"Yummy," Phoebe grinned in approval as his attire suddenly changed into a casual black shirt with open collar and slacks.

Cole smiled and pulled her close again. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

***** ***** ***** *****

"Piper!" Paige called out as she burst into the foyer. "Leo?"

"In here," Piper responded as she and Leo quickly sat up on the couch and straightened their shirts.

"You're not gonna believe," Paige began as she bounded into the room, "what I -- ooh," she interrupted herself as she caught Leo buttoning the top of his shirt, "sorry, I'll come back later."

Leo kissed Piper lightly on the cheek before she shifted to the other end of the couch and kept his eyes on her while he distractedly asked Paige, "What is it?"

"No, really," Paige commented in embarrassment, "I'll come back later."

"Paige," Piper insisted, though she kept her gaze on Leo, "it's okay. Tell us what happened."

Paige hesitated a moment before she dropped into the chair opposite them. "I was in Chinatown picking up those herbs and I was on my way back to my car when I was knocked down by a demon."

"A demon?" Piper practically leapt off the couch. "Why didn't you say so? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Paige assured her. "In fact, the witches spooked me more than she did."

"Witches?" Leo asked in confusion. "Paige, why don't you start again?"

Paige sighed and explained, "She was practically a teenager and said they were after her but didn't want me to help her. She said I couldn't, that I was one of them."

"One of them?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded and continued, "She said she needed to find Alec before they got him and then she blinked out."

"Blinked?" Piper repeated. "You're sure she wasn't a warlock?"

"That's what the witches said," Paige replied. "I was suddenly surrounded by four guys who obviously caught the sale on black outfits not that it was a bad color for any of them particularly that Charles even though they were a little out-of --"

"Paige," Piper requested, "can we save the fashion commentary?"

"Sorry," Paige sheepishly commented. "Anyway, according to them, she's a lower-level demon who killed one of their coven."

Leo frowned, "I haven't heard of any recent witch's death."

"I gotta tell ya," Paige added, "she seemed pretty scared of them."

"Looks can be deceiving," Piper warned, "you know that."

"That's what they said but you weren't there, Piper," Paige argued. "She sounded like she was, I don't know, in love with this guy Alec and she seemed really desperate to find him."

"Demons can't love," Piper reminded her. "Lower-level or not."

"Cole did," Paige countered.

"Cole was half-human," Piper declared.

"I'm telling you," Paige insisted, "the whole thing was weird. A lower-level demon on the run from four witches who were bigger than she was? There's got to be more to it."

"I'll see what I can find out," Leo offered as he orbed out.

***** ***** ***** *****

Cole and Phoebe were propped on their elbows and stretched out on their sides on the blanket and faced each other.

Phoebe reached for one of the remaining grapes from the plate between them and popped it into Cole's mouth. She smiled radiantly at him and nearly forgot all the events of the past few weeks until she was startled by a baby's cry. She spotted a nearby young couple playing with a baby on a blanket of their own. Her smile froze and she felt Cole take her hand and kiss it tenderly.

"We'll get through this together," he promised.

Phoebe nodded and laced her fingers with his. "I almost forgot it all," she quietly said. "This has been so" Phoebe struggled to find the right word, "miraculous that I almost forgot everything else."

"I know," Cole responded sympathetically as he kissed her fingers.

"I've been so selfish," Phoebe continued. "I don't know how long I've even been gone. My sisters are probably freaking out while I've been here with you having the most wonderful time and haven't given them the slightest thought."

"Why don't we --" Cole began before a figure burst through the bushes behind them, tripped over Cole, and fell onto their blanket.

"I'm sorry," the sandy-haired, black leather-clad, young man apologized as he quickly got to his feet.

Cole and Phoebe quickly sat up and stared at the young man who seemed barely out of his teens.

"Are you okay?" he asked them both as he looked around in a panic.

"We're fine," Phoebe assured him. "Are you?"

"I've got to find her," he mumbled.

"Find who?" Cole asked as he and Phoebe stood up next to the young man.

"I can't let them find her," the young man desperately said as he waved his hands and froze his surroundings.

"Cole," Phoebe gasped.

The young man spun around in disbelief, "Why didn't you freeze? Are you witches too?"
    
    Phoebe looked from Cole to the stranger and answered, "I am. Why don't you tell us what's going on? What's your name?"

"Who are you running from?" Cole asked. "Can we help?"

Suddenly, an energy ball whizzed by over their heads and the young man shook his head. "I've already placed you in enough danger. I've got to find Alisha," he murmured before he took off in a run.

"Wait!" Phoebe called after him.

She and Cole were about to follow but they suddenly found themselves surrounded by five men dressed in black. "Whoa," she uttered, startled, "did I miss the dress-in-black announcement today?"

"Phoebe" Cole responded, clearly not amused.

Suddenly, a sixth man shimmered in behind Phoebe and grabbed her around the waist.

"Release her," Cole demanded.

"Perhaps," the demon replied as he brought one arm in a chokehold around Phoebe's neck.

"All we ask for is some information," a demon from behind Cole requested.

Phoebe looked around and realized that everyone else was still frozen and would be unable to help. "What kind of information?" she croaked.

"You were not spoken to," the demon that held her replied as he squeezed his arm tighter around her neck.

"Stop!" Cole ordered as a ball of electricity formed in his hand.

"Cole!" Phoebe squeaked in shock.

Cole looked down at the ball in his hand and smiled as he turned to face the men behind him. "Gentlemen," he announced with authority as he bounced the ball in his hand, "I've had a very long day and, unless you wish to be on the receiving end of this, I suggest you release my wife and make your request properly."

One of the men meekly spoke up, "Kurdan, I think this is --"

"Shut up!" Kurdan snarled as he backhanded the one who spoke. "I recognize this pathetic imposter to the throne and his witch. He, who has brought shame and destruction to our kingdom," Kurdan spit at Cole's feet.

Cole smiled, "You've always been a most loyal servant, Kurdan." He immediately threw the ball at Kurdan.

With a scream of surprise, Kurdan vanished in a ring of fire and smoke.

Cole faced the remaining demons and formed another ball of electricity. He indicated to the demon holding Phoebe.

The demon quickly released her and Phoebe calmly walked to Cole's side.

The five remaining demons took respective stances in a line before Cole.

"Now," Cole spoke, "who are you after?"

After a moment, the meek demon replied, "A witch."

"What did this witch do that requires a team of five demons?" Cole inquired.

"He kidnapped one of our own," another demon replied.

"Explain," Cole curtly suggested.

"A fledgling demon named Alisha," a third demon answered. "She's been in training and he captured her during a lesson."

"She hasn't killed yet?" Cole asked.

"She has," one of the remaining demons explained, "but it's as though it was unintentional or by accident. She has yet to perform in a more deliberate manner."

"I see," Cole murmured. "Well," he announced, "I suggest you search elsewhere. The witch has been here and gone."

The demons bowed their heads respectfully and disappeared.

Phoebe let out a breath and hugged Cole. "I guess Adam's test, or whatever it is, has begun. What do we do now? What if they tell anyone that you're alive? What if they come after you?"

Cole looked down at his wife and honestly answered, "We go to the only ones we can trust."

__

to be continued


	4. Forbidden Love

****

CHARMED

"Bound by Love"

__

by shel

© may 2002

disclaimer: see part one

****

Chapter Four ~ Forbidden Love
    
    Paige sat in the chair in the living room and complained, "Tell me again what we're just sitting around waiting for?"

Piper sighed and leaned back against the sofa, "I don't know, Paige, something. It's just a feeling."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Thanks, that helps."

Both turned as the familiar blue orb lights appeared before them.

"Okay," Leo spoke right away, "it's been reported that a witch named Brent was killed a week and a half ago during a confrontation with a couple of demons and was killed by one named Alisha. From what was told, Alisha is something of a demon-in-training."

"Well, that confirms what Paige was told," Piper acknowledged.

"Hmm," Paige murmured, "Alisha and Alec. Kinda cute, don't you think?"

"What?!" Piper squeaked.

"Sorry, Piper," Paige said, "she didn't seem that dangerous to me." With a smirk, she added, "It's just a feeling."

Piper glared at her but noticed that Leo was lost in thought. "Leo? What haven't you told us?"

"I talked to a couple of friends," Leo explained as he sat next to Piper, rested his elbows on his knees, and leaned forward, "and we have some suspicions about the circumstances of Brent's death."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked with sudden interest.

"The coven that Brent belonged to is," Leo hesitated a moment, "something of an extremist group."

"Extremist, how?" Piper asked in concern. "Are they warlocks?"

"No," Leo quickly replied, "but they tend to act quickly and fiercely when it comes to demons. Or anything remotely tainted by demonic influence. While they do protect their innocents, if they're after a demon and a mortal gets caught in the middle, well, I don't think any of them would lose any sleep that night."

"How come we've never come across them before?" Piper asked as she stood and began to pace.

"They tend to move in the darkness, at night," Leo explained. "The Elders don't exactly approve of their methods."

"But they don't do anything to stop them," Piper frowned.

"They're not evil," Leo shrugged. "Brent's death occurred in the middle of the day. Unusual for his coven to have been involved in anything at that time of day. One of the witches from his coven is also missing."

"Alec?" Paige asked.

Leo shrugged. "I do think we should find Alisha before the coven does or more innocents might be hurt."

Paige sighed, "Maybe Alec is the witch in their coven and helped her. Maybe they each betrayed their own sides. Maybe they're star-crossed lovers like Romeo and Juliet."

"Paige," Piper dismissed her sister's idea with a wave of her hand.

"Seriously," Paige insisted, "why not? Phoebe and Cole are the perfect example."

"Perfect example of what?" Cole replied.

***** ***** ***** *****

Paige, Piper, and Leo all spun around in shock to find Cole and Phoebe standing in the doorway, hand-in-hand.

"Well, you shimmer just as good as you used to," Phoebe mentioned to Cole with a smile. "Never thought I'd miss it as much as I did."

"Me, too," Cole commented lightly as he squeezed her hand.
    
    "Phoebe!" Piper shouted as she raced towards her sister and squeezed Phoebe in a bear hug.
    "I'm okay," Phoebe assured her sister as she kept her eye on Cole, "or I will be as soon as I can breathe again."
    Piper pulled back slightly but kept staring at Phoebe, "Where have you been? You've been gone for nearly a day!"
    "I'm fine, Piper," Phoebe beamed, "I've been with Cole."
    Piper turned and suddenly noticed Cole's presence. "Cole?"
    "Piper," he greeted in a hesitant tone.
    "You're alive?" Paige asked in disbelief as she carefully took a step closer to him.
    Cole exchanged glances with Phoebe and honestly replied, "The jury's still out on that one."
    "What do you mean?" Leo asked as he stepped in behind Piper.
    "We're not exactly sure," Phoebe answered as she moved to Cole's side and wrapped her arm around his waist.
    "But we can talk about it later," Cole requested, "because right now we need to tell you that --"
    "No," Paige insisted, "I think we need to talk about it now."
    "Paige," Phoebe warned, "there's something going on with some demons and I think we --"
    "Damn right there is," Paige retorted, "and he's standing right here."
    Phoebe looked at Cole. "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."
    "We need their help," Cole insisted.
    "Maybe I should talk to them alone," Phoebe offered.
    "Together," Cole firmly stated.
    "Please," Phoebe contended, "you shouldn't have to explain. Let me do this for you. For us."
    Cole bent down slightly to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "I'll see if I can find out anything on my own."
    "Thank you," Phoebe said as she gazed into his eyes before he stepped away. "I love you," she added as he began to shimmer. 

***** ***** ***** *****
    
    Cole shimmered into the room and looked around. It was an old, dark basement. He heard a faint sob and tried to see from where it came. A single bulb hung from a beam and dimly lit the area. He swatted away some cobwebs as he made his way through the broken toys and furniture toward the source of the cry.
    Cole pushed away a crate and heard a gasp of fear. He looked down and noticed a small dark figure huddled in a tight ball in the dark corner. He knelt and quietly promised, "I won't hurt you."
    "Please," the faint voice replied, "leave me alone."
    "Are you hurt? Do you need help?" When he received no response, Cole continued in a soothing voice, "My name is Cole. I'd like to help you."
    "You can't," the timid voice replied.
    "I'd like to try," he offered as he stretched out his hand. "Please."
    After a moment, the female voice said, "I'm scared."
    "It's okay," he assured her, "I won't hurt you."
    A trembling hand slowly reached out for his. "Can you really help me?"
    "I'll try," Cole sincerely replied as he carefully pulled the figure out of the corner. She slowly looked up at him and, even in the faint light, he realized she was barely more than a teenager. "What's your name?"
    "Alisha," was her quiet reply.
    Cole didn't show her any reaction upon hearing the familiar name. "Are you hurt, Alisha?" he asked instead as he scanned her face. He couldn't decide if he saw shadows or bruises.
    Alisha shrugged, "Not really."
    The longer Cole stared at her, the more he realized Alisha did have some physical injuries. "I know someone who can help make you better. Will you come with me?"
    "I can't." Alisha shook her head. "They'll come after me and they'll hurt you like they hurt Alec."
    "Alec isn't hurt," Cole finally admitted, "I saw him."
    Alisha froze. "You saw Alec?"
    Cole nodded, "I was in the park with my wife. He was okay but he was worried about you. He's looking for you."
    "We got separated," Alisha tearfully admitted, "and I thought they'd gotten him again. We were supposed to meet here. It's kind of like our place. But I've been waiting for hours."
    "Come on," Cole insisted as he took her hand, "we should get you out of here."
    Alisha pulled back, "I can't. I have to wait for Alec."
    "It's okay," Cole tried to convince her, "my wife and her sisters will protect you and help find Alec."
    "I don't know," Alisha murmured with a downcast face.
    "Trust me," Cole tried with a friendly smile.
    Alisha stared at him for a moment and finally nodded.

***** ***** ***** *****
    
    "So you have no idea who this Adam guy is?" Piper asked Phoebe.
    "Not a clue," Phoebe admitted, "but we think this's some kind of test for us."
    "Leo?" Piper turned to her husband.
    "I've never heard of anything like this," Leo shrugged. "Then again, the Source has never before been vanquished three times in three months."
    "Yeah," Paige piped up, "speaking of the Source. Phoebe, I know you love Cole and I know how much pain you've been in these past few weeks"
    "But" Phoebe picked up with a frown.
    "But how do you know you can trust him?" Paige asked earnestly.
    "I don't believe this," Phoebe groaned. "Haven't you heard a word I said? The Source is gone, Paige. For good. Cole is human and --"
    "And has demonic powers," Paige concluded.
    "I told you we can't explain it," Phoebe stated as she put her hands on her hips and scowled at Paige.
    "All right," Piper finally spoke as she stood up from her spot on the sofa, "enough. Paige, we have to accept Phoebe's word at what happened to Cole. Phoebe, you have to realize that our trusting in Cole again will take time." Phoebe and Paige silently agreed and Piper continued, "If I understand this right, we've got a lower-level demon, Alisha, running from a coven of witches while, Alec, a witch, is running from a bunch of demons." Both sisters nodded. "Both are scared and searching for the other. Any suggestions how we find them?"
    "I could search the Book of Shadows for some ideas," Phoebe volunteered.
    "I could pick out some potions from our new supply cachet to arm ourselves," Paige offered.
    "Good," Piper answered satisfied, "Paige, you and Leo go to the kitchen. Phoebe, you and I are going to the attic."

***** ***** ***** *****
    
    Cole shimmered into the foyer with Alisha. She was a bit agitated and he tried to calm her. "It's okay, you're safe here."
    Alisha didn't seem very reassured as she looked around. "Will your wife really help me?"
    "Of course," Cole smiled, "it's part of her job." He glanced around and called out, "Phoebe? Where are you?"
    Alisha moved closer to Cole's side when she heard a male voice ask, "Cole, did you find anything?"
    Cole put a comforting hand on Alisha's shoulder and answered, "Leo, come here. We could use your help." As Leo walked towards them, Cole introduced his guest, "Leo, this is Alisha."
    Leo stared at them in surprise but, before he could say anything, Paige came in behind him and carried two small bottles.
    "Well, we've got one that'll tear any demon apart bit by bit and the other --" Paige stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the young woman. "You!"
    Alisha saw Paige and twisted away from Cole. "You promised you'd help."
    "I meant it," Cole said as he stepped towards her. He indicated to Paige and added, "My wife and her sisters are witches. The Charmed Ones."
    Alisha paled as she stepped further back and nearly tripped up the bottom step, "The Charmed Ones? I thought you were a demon. I thought I could trust you."
    "You can," Cole insisted as he glared at Paige who still held the potions in her hands.
    Paige caught on and shoved the bottles at Leo. "You can trust me, Alisha. Deep down, you've known it since you ran into me this morning."
    "Cole?" Phoebe asked as she and Piper headed down the stairs. "What's going on?"
    Alisha panicked as she was surrounded. "I've got to find Alec," she cried and blinked out.
    "Great," Cole muttered, "just great, Paige." He turned to his sister-in-law. "I gave her my word. She trusted me."
    "Big mistake that was," Paige retorted.
    "What's going on?" Phoebe asked again as she hurried down the stairs towards Cole's side.
    Cole looked to his wife and explained, "I found Alisha and convinced the kid that we could help her and Alec but your sister here freaked her out by talking about tearing demons apart."
    "Oh, no," Phoebe sighed. "Alisha's not a witch, Cole. She's a demon, a lower-level demon."
    "If I'd have known that," Cole responded with a glare towards Paige, "I'd never have brought her here. I've got to find her."
    "There's the door," Paige announced as she opened the front door. "Or would you rather shimmer?"
    "It's not your fault," Phoebe assured him as she glared at Paige, "if we'd have been able to explain what happened in the park" She faced Cole again, "Any ideas where she might've gone?"
    

Cole ignored Paige who still stood next to the open door. "I found her in a basement. But I have no idea where it is."

"How'd you find her in the first place?" Piper asked.

Cole thought a moment, "I'm not sure. I guess I sensed her."

"You've done that before," Phoebe mentioned in confusion.

"It was different this time," Cole said. "I'm not sure I can explain it."

"Why don't you try again?" Leo suggested. "Maybe I'll --"

"Incoming!" Paige shouted as a small black bird zoomed in through the open door.

"Paige, shut that door!" Piper shouted as everyone ducked.

The bird crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. The others slowly stood and Paige went over to it. "Poor birdie," she murmured as she knelt next to it.

"Paige" Piper cautioned.

"Poor thing," Paige commented again.

The bird suddenly glowed with a white aura and Paige stumbled back in amazement as the bird quickly transformed into Alec.

***** ***** ***** *****

"Are you sure you're all right?" Paige asked as she hovered over Alec who sat on the sofa and held an icepack to the back of his bent head.

Alec nodded and indicated to Leo, "Thanks to you. All of you. I knew I was taking a risk by coming here but you might be my last chance."

"What risk?" Piper asked. "You're a witch, too."

Alec shook his head, "I've betrayed my coven and my best friend is dead."

"Brent?" Leo questioned.

Alec nodded, "He was the only one I trusted with the truth and he promised to help me. Help us. But on the day we planned to leave, one of the others caught us. Some demons blinked in and we were surrounded. I tried to protect her but Brent was killed along with one of the demons and she was blamed for Brent's death."

"Alisha," Paige commented.

"I managed to grab her and she blinked us out," Alec remembered as he closed his eyes. "We went to our place but were caught by some of my brothers. I don't know how they found us. It was our secret. Our haven. I convinced Alisha to blink out while I would explain to them and would meet her later. But they wouldn't listen and I had no choice. I had to run. I've been trying to find her ever since but with the demons after me for taking one of their own and the coven after me for betraying them."

"She probably got away from herbut with everyone after her too" Paige commented.

"What happens once you find her?" Piper asked in curiosity.

Alec shrugged, "We never really thought that far ahead." He glanced at all of them and added softly, "I love her and she loves me. We just want to be with each other. Have a life together. That's all."

Phoebe clutched Cole's hand and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "We have to find her before they do."

"I'll try to track her and shimmer her back here," he told her. "This is probably the safest place for them until we can figure out how to get them off everyone's radar."

"Shimmer?" Alec piped up nervously as he dropped the icepack and quickly stood. "I thought you were a witch, too."

Leo held him back and stared pointedly at Cole, "It's okay. Cole isone of the good guys."

Stunned, Cole simply replied, "Thank you, Leo."

"I'm coming with you," Phoebe added with a grateful nod to Leo.

"Be careful," Piper requested as they shimmered out.

__

to be continued


	5. Eternal Love

CHARMED 

**"Bound by Love"**

_by shel_

_© may 2002_

_disclaimer__: see part one…_

**Chapter Five ~ Eternal Love**

"Alisha?" Phoebe called out as she and Cole looked around the dark basement.

"Alisha, Alec is safe," Cole announced, "at the Manor.  Come out so that we can bring you to him."

"You're lying," Alisha quietly accused from her hiding spot in the corner.

"No," Phoebe answered as she and Cole moved closer to Alisha, "we're not.  Alisha, we know what you're going through."

"No, you don't," Alisha said as she took a step towards them.  "You have no idea what it's like to have to sneak around just to be with each other for a few minutes.  To always be on guard in case someone will find you."

Phoebe looked at Cole. "Always worried that your last moment together might be the very last time you see each other."

"Phoebe," Cole whispered as he gently wiped away a tear from her cheek, "you have to believe it's worth every moment."

Alisha gasped and stepped away from them.  "You're them," she realized.

"We're who?" Phoebe asked as she turned her attention back to the young woman.

"The Source and his queen," Alisha answered as she bowed her head.  "Forgive me, I should have known sooner."

"No, we're just Cole and Phoebe," Cole stated, "and there's nothing to forgive."

"Let us bring you to Alec," Phoebe requested, "so that we can figure out a way to keep you both safe."

"Is Alec really okay?" Alisha asked.

"Why don't you come," Phoebe suggested with an outstretched hand, "and see for yourself?"

*****     *****     *****     *****

"Athame!" Paige cried as one suddenly orbed into her hand.  She quickly threw it at the demon who turned towards her.

The dagger caught fire in the demon's chest and quickly enveloped him.  He let out a single shout and disappeared.

"Head count," Piper called from the top of the stairs.

"I'm okay," Paige answered as she brushed some hair from her eyes.  She looked around the living room and asked, "Alec?"

Leo orbed in as Piper entered the room.   "What happened?" he asked as he took note of a blown-up pillow.

"Two demons came after Alec," Piper answered, "but we took care of them.  Where is Alec?"

"I don't know.  I lost track of him after we used the potion on that first guy. That is some powerful smoke bomb you – oh, ick, a spider."  Paige stepped back from the black furry creature by her foot.

"That thing is huge," Piper gasped as she jumped back and bumped into Leo.

Suddenly, the spider glowed with an aura of white and they all watched as it transformed into Alec.

"That is a cool power," Paige admired as he brushed some dust off himself.

"Thanks," Alec somberly said, "for your help but I'd better leave before you're put in any more danger because of me."

"Don't be silly," Paige commented with a wave of her hand, "we can handle a few demons."

Piper focused on Leo.  "Did they have any suggestions?"

Leo hesitated, "You did break some rules, Alec.  Your coven has a few legitimate claims and the Elders don't want to interfere."

"What?" Piper exclaimed.  "They interfere with our lives all the time!  Are you telling me they won't protect him?"

"I didn't say I liked it," Leo acknowledged.  "There is one way, though, that might help them both."

"And what's that?" Paige asked unhappily.

"If Alec relinquishes his powers," Leo answered.

"No," Piper said, "that's out of the question.  He's a good witch even if his coven is a little…extreme."

"What about Alisha?" Alec considered.  "Would we have their word that we could live in peace?"

"The demons are another matter," Leo informed him, "but, if we stripped her of her powers, the Elders would allow you to live your lives among the mortals without consequence."

"You can't be serious," Paige argued.  "You can't give up your powers."

"If it means," Alec began, "that we could – Alisha!"

Cole and Phoebe shimmered in with Alisha and Alec ran across the room toward her.

"Alec!" Alisha threw herself into his arms.  "Oh, Alec!"

Everyone stood back and allowed the young pair some space.  

Phoebe leaned into Cole while she watched Alec tenderly kiss each of Alisha's facial bruises.

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and kissed the top of her head.

Piper reached for Leo's hands while they exchanged warm glances and Paige sighed happily.

"I'm so sorry," Alec whispered to Alisha.  "I should've protected you."

"It doesn't matter," Alisha answered as she touched his cheek, "now that we're together."

Alec turned to Cole, "How can I thank you?"

Cole shook his head, "Just be --"

A bolt of light came at Alec and interrupted Cole.  Everyone quickly ducked behind furniture as four men in black entered the room in sparkling white lights.

"Kenneth!" Alec called out from behind the sofa.

"This must be the witches' turn to destroy our living room," Piper groaned from behind an armchair.

"Traitor!" Kenneth accused.  "Show yourself."

Alisha tried to keep Alec down but he pushed her hand away and stood.  "Where's that honor you constantly preach to us about? Don't you know where you are?"

 "In a haven for wayward demons," Kenneth snarled.  He turned to his blond-haired colleague and added, "Do you see, Charles, why this must be? Why we have certain rules to follow?"

"Just kill the demon and let's go," Charles replied in a snobbish tone.

Cole angrily formed a ball of electricity but Phoebe pleaded, "Cole, he's still a witch."

Cole let the ball dissipate and stood.  "Get out of this house," he ordered.

"Not until we have what we came for," Kenneth countered.  "Where's that murdering demoness of yours, Alec?"

"That's not going to happen," Cole informed him.  "Not while I'm here."

"Then I'll have to do something about that," Kenneth suggested.  He raised a hand but was suddenly hit by an energy ball from behind and he blew apart in a burst of fire.

Cole turned and fired an electricity ball at the demon who killed Kenneth and destroyed him.  "Alec, get down!"

*****     *****     *****     *****

Three demons held court in the hallway and exchanged deadly volley with the three witches in the living room.   

A stream of fire was shot towards Charles but he waved an arm and deflected the stream to the side.  Unfortunately, the fire hit a vase of flowers near Phoebe and Cole and the shattered glass rained over Phoebe's head.  As it did, Cole reached over to cover her in protection.

"I'm okay," she assured him as he carefully picked off some of the shards from her collar.

Piper peeked from around the chair and waved her hands but no one froze.  Instead, she raised them again and blew up another demon.  "One down," she said, pleased with herself, "two to go."

One of the demons fired at a witch and destroyed him in a burst of green fire.

Alec snuck half-way into view and fired a burst of white energy at the demon but missed.

The other demon raised a hand and formed a fireball and aimed it at the two witches.  Suddenly, Leo orbed in behind the demon, jumped on him, and twisted the demon so that the demon let the fireball loose at his colleague.  The demon yelled in anger at his colleague's demise and flipped Leo to the ground but Leo orbed from under him to the safety of the staircase.

During the distraction, one of the witches fired a bolt of light at the demon but missed.  The demon quickly turned from Leo and immediately destroyed the witch with a fireball.

Alec closed his eyes at his own colleague's death and gave Alisha a sad smile.  He began to rise from his spot but Alisha yanked him down.

"No," she cried, "don't do this.  Don't leave me."

Alec softened for a moment, "I'm not leaving, just going for the element of surprise.  Keep your eye on the birdie."  He winked, gave her a peck on the lips, and half-rose again.

Cole saw the demon aim for Alec.  He leapt forward and pushed Alec down just as the large fireball hit them.

"No!" Alisha and Phoebe screamed together as they started forward.

Paige grabbed Alisha to keep her from running into the open while Piper shouted to Phoebe to stay put.

"Cole, please…" Phoebe pleaded.  But grey smoke rose from their bodies and Cole and Alec both remained still.

The sole remaining demon called out, "Come, Alisha, it's over.  Your lover is dead."

"Do you believe you'll both leave here alive?" Charles taunted as he stepped forward.

The demon formed a fireball and sneered at Charles.

The witch shrugged, "Let it fly and I will simply deflect it back to you and then I will still destroy her."

Leo orbed into the center of the room which caused Piper to stand in shock.  "Enough," Leo announced, "you're at a stalemate.  You can either kill each other or you can each accept your losses and leave."

"Don't tell me what to do!" the demon shouted as he let a fireball fly towards Leo.

Leo orbed out of the way in time and the fireball hit the wall and left a scorch mark behind.

But Alisha suddenly stepped forward.  "I will go, Rydan," she decided, "but you must promise to leave them be."

"No," Paige insisted as she stood to stop Alisha.  "You can't."

Alisha turned to Paige with tears in her eyes, "It doesn't matter what happens to me if Alec is dead."  She walked towards the demon and didn't see Charles raise his arm in preparation to strike.

Phoebe, though, noticed and, as the bolt left his hand, she leapt towards Alisha and pushed Alisha down as the bolt struck.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed when Phoebe didn't move from the spot where she fell.

Piper started to run to Phoebe but Leo stopped her in a hug.  "Leo," she cried as she struggled against him, "do something."

"Leo cannot do anything," a new voice replied, "but, perhaps, I can."

*****     *****     *****     *****

Dressed in black, with piercing green eyes, and straight, jet-black, hair that fell to his shoulders, the stranger calmly announced to Charles and Rydan, "Your business here is done.  You both have the revenge you sought.  Leave now."

"Who do you think you are?" Rydan demanded.

"Not until these demons have been --" Charles started to say.

"Now," the stranger ordered as his green eyes glowed bright.

Both the demon and the witch suddenly bowed their heads in respect.   Rydan vanished in a cloud of smoke while Charles disappeared in a sparkling white light.

The stranger turned to those remaining in the room and said, "My name is Adam."

Piper shook her head, "I don't care."  She stared at Phoebe, knelt down, and started to cry as she gingerly brushed some hair out of Phoebe's eyes.

Leo remained standing and bowed his head respectfully.  "Forgive me," he said quietly, "I didn't make the connection when Phoebe told us about you."

At the same time, with tears streaming down her face, Paige stepped closer and angrily said, "Who the hell are you? How could you let this happen to Phoebe?"

"She had to be willing to make the sacrifice," Adam answered.

"Well, you know what, you can just join those other demons in hell," Piper bitterly responded as she raised her hands.  "This family has already sacrificed way too much."

Leo looked horrified and held back Piper's arms.  "No, Piper," he insisted, "this is Adam.  He is only one of a special handful who are the Inner Circle."

"Inner Circle of what?" Paige asked as she pushed past Leo and knelt with Piper next to Phoebe's body.

"Let's just say they're even higher than the Elders," Leo commented.  "One step closer to…The Inner Circle hasn't intervened in worldly matters in over a century."

"Then intervene now," Piper tearfully insisted as she kept her eyes on Phoebe.  "You can bring her back. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Perhaps," Adam replied simply.

"Is this the test Phoebe talked about?" Paige asked.  "Did she fail? Is that what's happened?"

"Please," Piper begged him as she turned her head away from Phoebe to face Adam, "please, I'll do anything you ask."

"Would you trade the lives of your unborn children?" Adam asked.

"What?" Paige asked, stunned, "You can't be serious."

Without a moment's hesitation, Piper looked from Leo to Adam and answered, "Yes."

"What about for him?" Adam asked as he indicated to Cole's body.  "Would you make the same trade for his life?"

"I, I…" Piper began as she considered.

"Piper…" Paige nervously warned.

"Yes," Piper softly agreed as she kept her gaze on Phoebe.

"Very well," Adam said, pleased.  His eyes glowed brightly and, suddenly, Cole and Alec stirred.

Dazed, the two men looked at one another and got to their feet.  They slowly turned around and were horrified by the sight of Alisha and Phoebe lying motionless on the floor.

"Phoebe!" Cole rushed towards her and cradled her in his arms.

"What about Phoebe?" Piper asked Adam as she and Paige relinquished to Cole their spots next to Phoebe.  "Please…"

Alec knelt by Alisha and sadly stroked her red hair.  "I don't understand. What happened?" he asked in a choked voice.

Still stunned, Paige answered in a dull voice, "Alisha was going to leave with Rydan but Phoebe pushed her down when Charles tried to kill Alisha."

"Phoebe is worthy," Cole said as he looked up at Adam and insisted, "you know she is.  I should be lying there.  It shouldn't be like this."

"You're right, Cole.  Phoebe is worthy," Adam smiled, "As are you."  His eyes glowed brightly once again and both Phoebe and Alisha stirred.

"Phoebe?" Cole murmured as he quickly turned his attention back to her.

Tears streamed down Piper's face and she faced Adam, "Thank you."

Paige added her own thanks as she watched in amazement as Cole and Alec helped Phoebe and Alisha to their feet.

Dazed, Phoebe turned her head to look at who supported her and was stunned to see Cole.  With a mixed cry of shock and joy, she twisted around and threw her arms around his neck.

As he hugged her, Cole looked at Adam and sincerely said, "Thank you."

*****     *****     *****     *****

Piper sat on the bottom landing of the stairs and stared into the living room.  She turned her head as Leo orbed next to her.

"You okay?" he asked after he kissed her on the cheek when he sat down.

She nodded and took his hand in hers.  "It's been quite a weekend."

"Extraordinary," Leo commented as he kissed the back of her hand.  "Where is everyone?" he added after a moment.

"Paige is across the street talking to Mrs. Grant," she answered, "and Phoebe and Cole went for a walk."

"So it's back to normal, I guess," Leo responded but he saw something in his wife's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's not back to normal," Piper sighed, "and I'm not sure it ever will be.  Too much has happened."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked as he gave Piper's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"You heard what Adam said," she answered after a moment.  "It wasn't enough that Phoebe and Cole loved each other and would've sacrificed their lives for one another.  They had to be willing to do so for someone else, someone on the 'opposite' side, if you will.  And they did.  They didn't even think twice."

"What's wrong with that?" Leo asked quietly.

"Nothing, really," Piper answered.  "I just…I guess I never really believed how deeply they loved each other or that Cole, deep down, was really that good.  I don't know that I would've had Phoebe's strength and courage.  We always thought Prue was the strongest but maybe we were wrong.  I don't know, I feel like I've been betraying Phoebe this whole time."

"That's not true," Leo assured her, "and Phoebe certainly doesn't think that."

Piper shrugged, "We're so close and always had a special connection.  Different than what I had with Prue but just as strong.  I guess I'm afraid that there's this part of me that's never quite understood Phoebe and never will."  Leo gave her hand another squeeze and she continued, "And, Cole…We kept giving him chance after chance and, even after all this, what he was willing to sacrifice, I still don't think I can completely trust him.  I want to.  But, I guess I'm scared to."

Leo wrapped his arm around Piper and pulled her close.  "It's okay, Piper, it's going to take time for everyone to readjust."

"I guess," Piper murmured.

"You shouldn't feel that you and Paige are…stuck…making all the concessions and adjustments," Leo continued.  "Phoebe still has a lot to deal with, too.  You and Paige have concerns and she will have to allow for that.  But, remember, it's Monday morning tomorrow and she has this new job that she's still getting used to.  She never completely dealt with everything that happened to her with her turn as queen or with the pregnancy and what happened with the Seer and, on top of all that, she has Cole back in her life."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Piper asked.

"Of course it is," Leo agreed, "but Phoebe will have to adjust to having him back.  They'll have some decisions to make all the while dealing with her issues, and his, like the police, his job, his new powers.  Not to mention your jobs as the Charmed Ones.  Phoebe can't keep herself and Cole in this magical bubble.  Reality will hit her harder and sooner enough even without bearing the load of yours and Paige's issues."

"I know," Piper acknowledged, "and I want to support her.  I love her, Leo, and I want her to be happy."

"I know you do, honey," Leo replied as he kissed her forehead.  "And she knows it too."

"Paige," Piper sighed, "is taking this hard.  Not that she doesn't want Phoebe to be happy.  But this is Cole."

"And?" Leo asked.

"Most of what Paige knows of Cole is so negative," Piper tried to explain.  "She had barely become a witch when she met this negative-desperate demon before he became this negative-desperate mortal before he became the Source of all Evil.  Is it so hard to believe that she'd have this holier-than-thou attitude towards him?"

"I suppose not," Leo considered, "but Phoebe loves him and if Paige doesn't learn to adjust, she just may push Phoebe out of the house."

"I know," Piper sighed.  "Oh, Leo, there's still so much tension between them and I feel like I'm stuck in the middle again between two stubborn and willful sisters."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Piper?" Leo asked as he kissed the back of her hand again.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked in confusion.

Leo smiled, "Ever since Prue died, one of the toughest adjustments you've had to make was to go from being middle sister to being oldest sister.  How many times have you told me that you didn't want the job?  It seems to me that you're temporarily back in your familiar spot."

"I was willing to sacrifice our future for her…for him…without even asking you," Piper whispered as she was unable to smile or meet his gaze, "how can you still manage to comfort me?"

Leo still smiled. "I thought there was something else going on."  He gently turned Piper's face so she could look into his eyes.  He wiped away her tears and told her, "I love you, Piper, and I'm very proud of the fact that you love your sister that much that you were willing to take Adam up on his offer.  I'm even more proud of the fact that you were willing to make the trade on behalf of an ex-demon.  And I want you to remember Adam's words if you still doubt me.  You, Piper, are a good, warm, person and every bit as worthy as Phoebe or Cole."

"But what I was willing to give up," Piper shook her head.

Leo continued to smile, "I think that, deep inside, you knew that you were only giving up the opportunity to become pregnant and not the opportunity to become a mother."  Piper was about to interrupt but he put a finger to her lips and continued, "We've talked about this.  Just because the doctor said it would be difficult to conceive doesn't mean 'a', it couldn't happen, or 'b', we couldn't adopt.  We'll still have our Melinda and our family, Piper.  I promise you."

"I love you, Leo," Piper tearfully replied as she kissed her husband tenderly.

Leo wrapped his arms around her, kissed her more passionately, tugged on her blouse, lifted it from her waistband, and slid his hand underneath to stroke her bare back.  "And I love you, Piper," he murmured, "more than I can possibly say."

"See, I told you we weren't gone long enough," Phoebe interrupted.

The couple quickly separated in embarrassment and found Cole and Phoebe standing in the foyer with grins on their faces.

"I think they've got the right idea, though," Cole answered with a gleam in his eye.

"Then what do you say, Mr. Turner, to some afternoon delight?" Phoebe asked as she grabbed his hand and headed for the stairs.

"I say," Piper answered as she stood up, "that you close that door before any other bird-witches come in."

"Speaking of whom," Leo commented, "how'd it go this morning?"

Phoebe smiled, "They just made the nine o'clock Greyhound and, after I don't remember how many transfers, and how many hours, they'll eventually find themselves ready to start over in Billings."

"Montana?" Piper asked in surprise.  "You suggested they go to Montana?"

"Even without their powers, they're still a little nervous," Phoebe sheepishly replied.

"And who'd come looking for them in Montana?" Cole added as he firmly shut the front door.

Piper smiled, "I hope they'll be happy."

"Of course they will be," Phoebe confidently said as she walked to Cole's side, wrapped her arms around his waist, and gazed up at him, "they're together and, magical powers or not, together they can overcome anything."

"I'm sure Alec and Alisha are off to a --" Leo began as the front door was flung open.

"Cole Turner, you did that on purpose!" Paige complained as she slammed the door shut.

"I thought you were across the street," Cole claimed before Phoebe jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.  He returned a smile to her and shimmered them both out of the foyer.

"Hey!" Paige exclaimed.  "I'm not through with you yet!"

"Honey," Piper smiled sympathetically, "I think you are for now."

"But," Paige grumbled, "didn't you…I'm not – ow!"  A small sign had suddenly dropped from mid-air and hit Paige on the head.  She looked at it and showed it to Piper and Leo as she read in an unamused tone,  "Do Not Disturb."  She looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Not funny!"

Piper tried to stifle a giggle as Leo smiled at her.  "Maybe it's more back to normal than I thought," she admitted.

"Come, Mrs. Wyatt," Leo whispered as he scooped her up and orbed them out, "let's have some of our own afternoon delight."

*****     *****     *****     *****

From across the street, Mrs. Grant stared at the manor and smiled.  "Such nice young people, Pepper," the elderly woman told her small dog.  "A little odd at times, but nice, indeed."

The house seemed to suddenly glow in a white, almost magical, light but she shook her head and dismissed it as sun glare.  "Let's go home, Pepper, before I start seeing things that just can't be."

And life for the residents behind the closed door at 1329 Prescott Street was blessedly quiet.

For the moment…

_the end…_


End file.
